Rainy Tuesday
by the new thing
Summary: [ and my eyes, like rainy tuesdays, like to watch you smile. ] axette [ oneshot ]


rainy t **u e **s _d a y_

an _**ax**el_ x or**ette**

by** _disposable _**o v e n

_"Sorry, but those are for my friends," I said, "You know, there** is **an ice cream shop around the corner."_

_The red-haired guy looked up, and I slowly backed up until I hit the wall. He ventured toward me. _

_I raised one foot out in front of me, squeezing my eyes shut._

_**Orette, you're so stupid. Like that'll stop him.**_

_"You know, it isn't very logical to try to stop someone like me."_

_Fuming, I opened my eyes and glared at the guy. I allowed my leg to lower back town to the pavement._

_I placed my hands on my hips. "And what makes you think that?"_

_"Because. I **am **Axel, you know."_

_"So? And I'm Orette. What's the big idea?" _

_'Axel' just smiled and walked off toward tunnel number three._

**Bastard.**

Ever since that day, I had guarded my sticks of sea-salt ice cream heavily.

Of course, the **_idiot_** always got his way, and snuck them out of my sight whenever I turned my head. I never thought it to be possible that someone could be so stealthy.

**I was obviously wrong.**

After a couple of days, we actually began running into eachother more often. What was someone like **_him _**doing **here**, in Twlight Town, anyway?

I decided one of those days to ask him that very question.

"I can go any place I want, you know." He said, with a satisfied grin.

I glared. "**Really.** Just tell me: What makes you so special anyway?"

He hesitated, and then sat down on the bench nearby. He looked over at the people playing a game of Struggle in the Sandlot. I sat next to him.

"It may sound strange, but I'm sort of nonexistent. I can travel easily."

**I decided not to _even ask_.**

That whole day, we got to talking. Y'know, about the normal stuff kids my age talk about. I found out he was only maybe a year or two older than me. I found out that he was actually sort of funny in a way. I found out he wasn't as heartless as I had first thought him to be.

Plus, I wasn't creeped out about those markings under his eyes anymore. They were actually sort of... I don't know. **Cool**.

We began to see more and more of eachother every day, sitting at the sandlot and watching people beat the crap out of eachother. Hayner and Pence started to get suspicious, as they didn't even know who the guy was. When I talked about Axel, they would just roll their eyes and start jeering, "Orette's found another cru-ush!"

I did not.** I _so _did not**.

Okay, so maybe I was lying to myself. But honestly, how could someone like me actually even be** friends **with someone like Axel?

-!-

Cut to the **Sandlot**, a few days later.

I smiled slightly at his latest corny joke, standing up from the bench we were at. I looked around. I felt a bit of rain pitter-patter on top of my head.

Wait. **RAIN?**

Oh yeah. It was Tuesday again.

_In Twilight Town, it rains every Tuesday. Why? I don't know. **Stop asking me questions**._

"Damn." I heard him swear. I shrugged, walking toward Tunnel 5. He followed.

After a couple of hours just sitting in the tunnel and talking, I began to get pretty bored. The storm still hadn't passed. I started rocking my head back and forth against the tunnel wall, thinking the same thought over and over.

_It's raining. It's Tuesday. Rainy, rainy Tuesday._

I realised I must have lost my mind all of the sudden, as I started singing it quietly. I felt like I was five years old, I swear. But it felt good, y'know?

He started laughing at me.

"What," I whined, looking at the redhead beside me. "I was having fun."

It was silent for a few more minutes, until I decided to ask him the one question that had bothered me for days.

"Just tell me. Why do you keep coming here if you can go anywhere you want?"

"I don't know. **I think it might be because you're here**."

I turned my head to smile at him.

He grinned back.

-!-

dedicated to the whun-duh-full **caitlan**.

my first **ax**ette. possibly the first ever written. _who knows_.

short, i know. sue me.

no really, don't**. i only have ten bucks. **D:

oh yeah. all characters are (c) square enix/disney **yada **_yada_.


End file.
